


Peter hale and Derek hale smut

by Xpeterhale0X



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpeterhale0X/pseuds/Xpeterhale0X
Summary: Peter Derek hale smut I got off wattpad
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader





	Peter hale and Derek hale smut

dating Derek hale would include

Don't look so brooding while I'm trying to give you head. -Stop picking on Stiles, I'm human too. -Making him cuddle with you -Don't look so brooding while I'm trying to give you head. -Stop picking on Stiles, I'm human too. \- Making him cuddle with you \- Helping with his injuries (booboos) after a fight -"Fight me you oversized teddy bear \- Sneaking signs of affection \- You teasing him under the table just to make him uncomfortable. \- Him punishing you \- Sex on the "Job" \- Sex in the woods \- finding comfort in your arms \- Finally being the one girlfriend he has had (other than Paige) that didn't turn out to be a raging sociopath. \- The pack teasing Derek when he does everything you ask him to do \- Watching him workout \- Him confiding in you and letting you earn his trust \- The two of you having a super deep and intimate relationship covered up by lots of PDA when other people are around \- The pack walking in on you. A lot. \- The pack calling you 'Mama Wolf \- Being super cute and affectionate in private. \- Peter calling you his niece just to piss Derek off \- Being the only one that has any effect on him \- Biting... Lots of biting from your part (not just in sex... just like all the time... random times). \- Let's face it you two are going to have sex in his car...a lot. \- Finding new ways to irritate him \- Sometimes teaming up on Stiles \- Peter flirting with you to piss Derek off (The biggest douche in the Universe) -Begging him to let you drive his car \- Saving his ass a few times \- Stealing his leather jackets \- Him being super overprotective of you \- Going crazy over his abs \- Your parents not liking the relationship \- Tracing his tattoo when he sleeps \- Scratch marks on his shoulders \- Telling happy memories of his family \- his shoulders - Telling happy memories of his family


End file.
